1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerant compressor, and more particularly, to a slant plate type compressor, such as a wobble plate type compressor for use in an automotive air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,603, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 64-29,678, a slant plate type compressor includes a balance weight ring of substantial mass disposed on the nose of the hub or "boss" of the slant plate, in order to balance the slant plate under dynamic operating conditions. The balance weight ring is held in place by means of a retaining ring.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a slant plate type compressor as disclosed in the Japanese application. Boss 54 of slant plate 50 includes smaller diameter portion 54a at an axially rearward end (to the right in FIG. 1 and to the top in FIG. 2) thereof, resulting in the formation of annular shoulder 541 forward of portion 54a. Annular balance weight ring 500 is mounted about smaller diameter portion 54a, in contact with shoulder 541. Balance weight ring 500 includes annular depression 501 formed at an inner periphery of the axially rearward surface, reducing the thickness of ring 500 at the inner periphery. Relatively thin plate portion 502 remains at the inner periphery of balance weight ring 500, forward of depression 501.
With further reference to FIG. 2 annular groove 55 is formed in the radially outer peripheral surface of smaller diameter portion 54a, and annular snap ring 56 is disposed therein. Snap ring 56 includes annular tapered surface 56a formed at a radially inner portion of the axially rearward surface. Rearward annular wall 55a of annular groove 55 slants inwardly (to the left in FIG. 2) at an angle generally corresponding to the angle of annular tapered surface 56a of snap ring 56 such that snap ring 56 may be slidably fitted and retained within groove 55. The radially outer portion of snap ring 56 extends exteriorly of groove 55 and contacts thin-plate portion 502 of balance weight ring 500. Thin plate portion 502 of balance weight ring 500 is retained between snap ring 56 and annular shoulder 541. Therefore, balance weight ring 500 is retained on boss 54.
However, when the compressor operates under unusual or extreme conditions, for example, when the rotational speed of the compressor is extremely high, when the rotational speed of the compressor is suddenly increased, or when refrigerant in the liquid state is present in the compressor, an extremely large force is produced which tends to cause snap ring 56 to expand in the radially outer direction. As a result, snap ring 56 may slip out of groove 55, and out of contact with balance weight ring 500. Without the retaining contact of snap ring 56, balance weight ring 500 will slip off of boss 54 and damage the internal elements of the compressor.